These are several major user groups at Case Western Reserve University studying the biological, physical and rheological properties of biological materials. These groups include faculty from Biology, Biomedical Engineering, Dermatology, Macromolecular Science, Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering, Orthopaedics, and Rheumatology. Most current projects are interdisciplinary. Current research includes rheological properties of fluids (mucus) and biopolymer gels, soft tissue including skin and cartilage and hard tissues, primarily cortical and cancellous bone. All of these materials are rheologically complex. The dynamic spectrometer facility requested in this proposal would be of immediate benefit to several research groups as it can, and will, be used to characterize fluids, soft and hard tissues. Over time it will probably benefit all research groups at this university concerned with biorheology.